


Never One Without The Other

by nicolet



Series: Mine, and I am Yours [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types, Thor: Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brothers, Canon Compliant, Gen, Introspection, Pre-Slash, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolet/pseuds/nicolet
Summary: Loki's introspection in certain scenes from Thor: Ragnarok. Spoilers for those who have yet to watch the movie.Thor asks him to leave, and Loki seems... unwilling? Why?





	Never One Without The Other

He dreams of that battlefield, of Thor towering over him, his fingers digging bruises into Loki’s shoulder. “Brother,” Thor whispers, and Loki aches to shout back, to scream. _I am not one of you_ , he wants to say. He wants to twist that dagger of truth, to watch his brother’s eyes darken further with guilt. The dreams changes then, and they’re children now. A memory. A wish.

Loki holds the hand of his brother. The ladies without faces comes closer to where the Princes stand. “You would never see one with the other,” they whisper, and their words resound in Loki’s head, over and over again. _“Never one without the other.”_ Thor beams radiantly, shining far brighter than Loki could ever hope to do.

His brother holds his hand a little tighter, and Loki rubs a thumb across their clasped hands. “You will not leave my side,” Thor proclaims easily. Loki laughs, his heart a little fuller than before, weighed down by the power of his brother’s words. _Wake up. Wake up from this nightmare._

“You would want me to leave,” Loki says, and the sudden truth of his words causes his dream self to stand in place, even as Thor begins to move forward. Little Thor turns and frowns. “Brother?”

“I am not your brother,” Loki snarls, and he is suddenly an adult again, looming over little Thor. “You will always be my brother,” Thor says, his eyes wide and trusting. “And I would never want you to leave. _Never_.” 

_Never._

The word echoes, even as the dream fades into mist, dissipating with every breath he takes. 

Loki opens his eyes, shaking his head to relieve himself of that throbbing headache. He is chained, and he struggles to remove them. The chains come from Asgard, he realises, and unbreakable. The door slides open then, as he prepares another attempt to blast through them.

Thor steps through the door, and their eyes meet. _I will disappear from your side soon,_ Loki thinks, _I will escape._ Loki smiles, and Thor turns away. Loki closes his eyes and he _schemes._

 

* * *

 

His plan will come into fruition soon. Loki takes each breath carefully, calming himself down, lest he causes suspicion to rise within Thor. He begins to spin a tale, of how Asgard has no need of the God of Mischief, not when they have— 

“You belong here, in Sakaar,” Thor says, and Loki’s eyes widens. His heart beats a little faster. “It is perfect for you,” Thor continues, and Loki cannot comprehend that emotions that are currently coursing through his veins. His hands curl into fists, and they are shaking just a little.

“You would be great here,” Thor finishes, and Loki is almost stunned into silence. _“I would never want you to leave,”_ the words ring in his head. He sneaks a glance at Thor, and Thor merely smiles. 

Has this not been his desire? For Thor to finally leave him alone?

Thor is earnest, as he always is. Loki tries to find ways in which Thor could mean another, but there is nothing. Loki strengthens his resolve to foil Thor’s escape, to regain favour with the Grandmaster. _But that would mean that he would remain at Sakaar.. With.. Me._

“Let’s do Get Help,” Thor says, and Loki argues, for the sake of arguing. 

 _What do I really want? What is it that I seek?_ He questions himself, even as he slings an arm across Thor’s shoulder, head cast down. His brother’s body a firm, blazing heat at his side. He has not been this close to Thor for some time now, not without their weapons clashing together. 

_Can I never escape from my bonds with you Thor?_

 

* * *

 

“Do you want to come with us?”

Asgard— Asgard is in need— 

_Thor— Thor is in need._

Loki goes.

Thor’s relief upon seeing him on the battlefield causes an incomprehensible surge of emotion that envelops his cold, frozen heart. They stand alongside one another in battle, and it is a familiar comfort.

They win, obviously. They have never lost, not when they are together.

Never. 

_Never one without the other._

 

* * *

 

He pushes.

He pulls.

This play between them—

Of chaos and order, of love and hate, of the sun and moon, of fire and ice—

It has been a dance of centuries.

He has been by Thor’s side for so long, playing the second best. He hated it then, and yet—

Inflicting chaos where he may be, without someone to tease, or stab, or even to cast into a fight with the Hulk— He has come to find that it is terribly… dull. Loki makes a decision then, his steps steady and sure as he walks towards Thor’s cabin. _I will not leave_ , he thinks. Not yet.

Thor smiles at him, and there is that strange feeling that takes hold of him again. 

“If you were truly here I would hug you brother,” Thor says ruefully, a hint of longing in his voice.

“I am here,” Loki replies, catching hold of the silver piece. It is warm in his hands, and the slight tremble in his grip goes unnoticed. Thor’s single remaining eye widens, and Loki can almost feel Thor’s relief and joy as he steps closer.

“Loki,” he says, and it is wrought with meaning. He pulls Loki into a firm embrace. Thor’s hands grip onto Loki tightly, and he’s shaking. 

“You will not leave my side,” Thor softly speaks, his words firm and without refute.

“Never one without the other,” Loki replies, his hands on Thor's warm back, holding on.  

And it is a _promise_.

 

* * *

  

 

 

> _ Only that the world out there is complicated, _
> 
> _ and there are beasts in the night, and delight and pain, _
> 
> _ and the only thing that makes it okay, sometimes, _
> 
> _ is to reach out a hand in the darkness and find another hand to squeeze, _
> 
> _ and not to be alone. _
> 
> ** - Neil Gaiman.  **

 

**Author's Note:**

> There might be differences to the dialogue as I've only watched Thor: Ragnarok once at this point but felt like writing something short for it. Sorry for any discrepancies! Anyway I totally love the movie and the dynamics between Thor and Loki. I was thinking about writing a shippy porny Thorki outtake of the scene, but probably wouldn't add to this fic. 
> 
> Anyway, it has been about 1 year ++ since I've last written, so please forgive me if I've made any mistakes! Do let me know in the comments what you think of the movie! I LOVED IT. Except I would prefer if it had more bonding, emotional scenes instead of jokes, jokes, and more jokes. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> P/S: Check [this](https://konniwa.tumblr.com/post/166869320891/i-watched-thor-ragnarok-i-love-it-w) out.


End file.
